Talk:Fang Gang
Leader Debate This is infuriating. First the wiki says Jawg is the leader of the Fang Gang, then it says Gobba, then Jawg, then Gobba, then Jawg! Time to settle this. By November 1st, the leader will be decided with this poll. Flippinawesome (talk) 16:07, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Good idea, Flipp! I pretty much do think Gobba has leaderlike qualities, so that's why I'm voting for him! Good luck on your poll! Darkattic (talk) 15:08, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for making the poll, as I think Gobba is the leader. THX! Heyapple (talk) 15:10, September 16, 2014 (UTC) No...we are not doing this. This is completely fandom-based, and Jawg is still leader for the wiki's sake, since we have written proof. ZootyCutie (talk) 15:13, September 16, 2014 (UTC) No offense, but if Gobba went with the other leaders in The Biggest Most Epic Mixels Minisode Ever!, that's written proof that Gobba is the leader. I mean, if you had the choice to pick a leader of the three, who would you pick: a sharp-toothed smarty who makes Totems, a drooling dog of few words who guards the crops, or a gold-toothed, dumb, lazy slacker? I'd say the first one, as he looks a lot like a leader. Same thing with Footi and Scorpi, since Scorpi hasn't spoken a single word yet and is easily scared. And the only reason I think Flurr is the leader of the Frosticons is because he can stay awake. So even if you think Jawg is the leader, that won't change my mind. Long live Gobba! Flippinawesome (talk) 15:42, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ...But that is still speculation-based. We have proof for Jawg, and there could have been any reason that Gobba went instead. ZootyCutie (talk) 15:52, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Yes, but Teslo described him as a leader when he asks the other tribal leaders to come. Flippinawesome (talk) 15:16, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ...I am continuing to say no. Green Ninja has even agreed with me, this is NOT the way to do this, and Jawg's still leader for the wiki's sake. ZootyCutie (talk) 15:29, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Jawg is the leader! Gobba probably only went as he has hands! And now I'm thinking this will end up like the Cragster Leader argument, THAT'S STILL GOING! Creepermanrules (talk) 15:42, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Please. Gobba speaks more frequently, and Jawg's so far only said two lines, that happened to be single WORDS. I've never heard about the Cragster leader debate, but the Fang Gang is still important to me. Gobba is smart, makes totems, does all the stuff a leader would do. On the other hand, Jawg drools, doesn't speak in full sentences, and LOOKS LIKE A DOG. It's the same thing with Scorpi and Footi. Footi looks and acts like a leader, but who wants to have a leader that's easily scared, and hasn't spoken a WORD since I posted this. Gobba is still the leader in my opinion, and in Cartoon Network's opinion. And just to let you know, once I make up my mind, it's hard to change it. Flippinawesome (talk) 23:11, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ...You just said it yourself: 'OPINION. '''That is your opinion, it's not written proof. ZootyCutie (talk) 23:15, September 18, 2014 (UTC) What I meant was: if LEGO says Jawg, and Cartoon Network says Gobba, my opinion needs to focus on who the leader will be for the wiki's sake. And Gobba shares leader-like qualities, unlike Jawg. Who knows, soon there might be this again with the Spikels. And as for the Cragsters, I only say Krader is the leader because he's a tough, no-nonsense guy. Gobba should be the leader also because the cartoon came before the LEGO sets, and CN said Gobba leads. Plus, Creepermanrules, if Gobba only went because he has hands, how come Kraw and Flurr went with him, and THEY don't have hands?Flippinawesome (talk) 15:36, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I remember Green Ninja saying that Jawg would stay leader for the wiki's sake in a post. ZootyCutie (talk) 15:51, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Firstly Flipp, Kraw HAS hands, which are tentacles, secondly, STOP THIS SPAM ALREADY. And. The Mixels themselves tend to not speak in full sentences, and Jawg is the leader for this wiki's sake! Creepermanrules (talk) 17:51, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ...Flip, this is just plain '''stupid. ' We don't need a poll to determine who the leader is. For this Wiki's sake, were trying to tell you Jawg is the leader. FF24 19:32, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Guys, no need to fuss. You may have proof that Jawg is the leader, but we also have proof that Gobba is the leader, as Cartoon Network and LEGO contradict each other about this. If we used this poll, we wouldn't have to worry about the whole thing. If we just vote, we'll see who the correct company is: LEGO or CN. Flippinawesome (talk) 22:42, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ...But that is still making the fandom decide and speculation. That is NOT what we want to do! ZootyCutie (talk) 22:44, September 19, 2014 (UTC) You know, for the last time. *Gobba went with the leaders. *Gobba has been known to speak more than one word at a time. *Gobba makes all the Totems. *Gobba is the smartest. *Gobba's never been seen drooling. And on the other hand... *Jawg was confirmed the leader by LEGO, which is bogus because the cartoon came before the LEGO sets. *Jawg has never been seen making totems. *Jawg has only been known to speak one word at a time. *Jawg is probably the second smartest, but I'm pretty sure on a scale of 1 to 100, Jawg would be a 48, as for Gobba, maybe a 76, and for Chomly, maybe 12. *He constantly drools. See what I mean, Gobba's smarter, speaks more properly, appeared as a cartoon before the set, and pretty much looks like a leader to me. Easy as pi. Flippinawesome (talk) 22:53, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ...No. Just. No. ZootyCutie (talk) 22:56, September 19, 2014 (UTC) STOP IT FLIPP! YOU'RE SPAMMIMG AGAIN! P.S. Can I remove thie poll already?Creepermanrules (talk) 11:06, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm starting to get the feeling that you all hate me just because of my beliefs of Gobba. I'm just trying to prove my point. And if LEGO intentionally said Jawg is the leader, maybe SOMEONE who works there knows about the wiki, and they just wanna stir up trouble. It may sound pretty unlikely, but it pretty much fits the predicament. And seriously: SPAMMING? Creeperman, no offense, but you need to know the difference between "spamming" and "proving a point". And also, you said it yourself. TENTACLES. Not hands. Let's try this. It might help you understand. Flippinawesome (talk) 20:19, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ...Okay, beurecrat's orders. We are deleting this poll. No more of this. Jawg's leader for the wiki's sake. ZootyCutie (talk) 21:41, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ZC's right. Stop this now, Flippinawesome. FOR THIS WIKI'S FREAKIN SAKE, were trying to tell you Jawg IS the leader. Now get that through your head. FF24 19:32, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Flipp, Gobba went with them, because he could Mix with Kraw. Plus. I know what spam is. NOW STOP GETTING SMART WITH THE WIKI STAFF!!! Creepermanrules (talk) 11:31, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Please, Creeperman. I don't appreciate your tone. Have I ever spoken to you that way? Fine. Jawg can be the leader in your opinions. But I'm going to talk to Green Ninja about this. And I'm gonna hate Jawg for eternity. Down with Jawg. Flippinawesome (talk) 15:32, September 22, 2014 (UTC) That's it. Block him. (Creepermanrules|talk) 17:03, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Consider it done. That last post was the final straw. ZootyCutie (talk) 22:04, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Good, because I was about to punch my laptop... (Seriously.) Creepermanrules (talk) 14:49, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Alright, a user has been blocked. Lets not take it any further. Creepermanrules (talk) 10:02, September 28, 2014 (UTC) L Zooty, the only reason I made this poll is because I'm confused. At first, I was fine with it being Jawg. But when Gobba went with the other leaders, it puzzled me. There can't be two leaders at once. The reason I wanted to speak to GN is why he wanted Jawg to stay leader in the first place, if Gobba went with the leaders already. Flippinawesome (talk) 15:53, October 27, 2014 (UTC) O_O. No offence and whatevs but it's OBVIOUS. Lego.com says Jawg is the leader. And apology accepted. 3... 2... 1... (talk) They REALLY should of made Gobba the leader so this stuff would of never happened. I understand that Jawg's the leader. But Gobba should of been the leader in the first place. Derekis (talk) 00:22, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Right. That's why I'm confused and puzzled. This is why I wanted to ask Green Ninja why he wanted Jawg to be leader if Gobba was the leader in the Mixed Up special. Flippinawesome (talk) 14:45, October 29, 2014 (UTC) My opinion Honestly, I think the Fang Gang is based off of wood AilisCutie101 (talk) 21:16, February 9, 2017 (UTC) They do have wood as an element, but it's just a subelement for them. The Cute Zoot~! (talk) 02:41, February 10, 2017 (UTC)